It is Called Symbiosis
by Yaoi flame
Summary: The duality of language; everybody took Izaya's position as an informant to be about bare facts, but the man was highly sarcastic. Did he really love the humankind? Shizaya


**AN:** I had so much going on, and the writer's block didn't help matters. I lost my will to write and left my two ongoing stories on hiatus. However, I re-watched Durarara! Yesterday and decided to write a story. I always wanted to write a Shizaya pairing, but could never convey my ideas clearly, so I never wrote anything…Today's an exception! I decided to write this one shot, highlighting indications of love between Shizuo and Izaya. I hope you'll enjoy our boys getting together! I encourage you to leave a comment.

**Disclaimer:** **I own only the story.**

**Pairings:** **Izaya/Shizuo**

**Genre:** **romance/angst **(just a little)

**Rating:** unfortunately **T**. I'm afraid of getting this story deleted for juicy things I wanted to write.

* * *

**It is Called Symbiosis**

People were too greedy. They always looked for some comfort and understanding, favors to be done in the name of friendship (or their cash/credit cards, etc.), but rarely did they do anything in return. In his case, everybody badmouthed him, labeling him as unreliable, malicious, atrocious, but took his information for granted. In return, he took their money. That is one of the reasons he loved people so much. Their egoism and hypocrisy had no limits. The most interesting thing was how infectious this all seemed to be; even people who he could tentatively call friends could be counted as creatures who only wanted gain and badmouthed him behind his back. His love towards them had no bounds.

It was known that there was only one person who was subjected to his utmost hatred. The intense hatred between them had started when they first met each other, some years ago. It was no wonder that the clash of their personalities would result in fierce parkour chases, wounds inflicted, vending machines, telephone poles, street signs, and various large objects that, when inappropriately used could be lethal, and otherwise very useful to the denizens of Ikebukuro, being thrown in his direction. In return, he would slash his opponent here and there, exchange some threats and insults, and run for his life. There was no other person in existence who could be more hated by Izaya. To illustrate: one could compare Shizuo, the 'blonde brute', 'the strongest man in Ikebukuro', to radioactive material which, in contact with water (Izaya) always caused great explosions; tons of radioactive gas and ash thrown high into the air, dissipating over vast amount of space.

Everybody knew Izaya's emotions amounted to the two paragraphs above. They always took his information for granted, and little did they know that it was not just the facts that Izaya spoke; he was capable of sarcasm, as well, and this led to wrong conclusions about his personality, his emotional life they deemed inexistent, for they never managed to detect his sarcasm. Did he really love sinful people, hence wanting them to start a war?

Nobody ever wondered why Shizuo knew where said malicious information agent lived. How he nonchalantly said all of a sudden:" I'm off to kill Izaya", and went straight to his place. With the intention of a killer that never subsided, though, but after that first time, things had changed. Nor did people wonder how come, on occasion, they talked over the phone. Why would they need each other's phone numbers if they never intended on having a civil conversation? Surely, it seemed like a civil conversation, but would soon end and a fierce chase would ensue. But the phone numbers were there, in their owners' phones, memorized, nestled inside the chip, read 'Heiwajima Shizuo', or 'Orihara Izaya', so neatly written, as any other contact number. It never read 'Flea', or 'Shizu-chan', or anything offensive. Nobody noticed this.

Definitely nobody found it odd how acquainted Shizuo was with Izaya's family. The informant's twin sisters could be said to be Shizuo's friends of a sort. He addressed them with familiarity, sometimes behaving like their intolerant second older brother.

Further, nobody was there, except from Celty, who still didn't find this strange, despite being an acute observer of things around her, to hear his exclamation, so obvious to everyone, yet no one understood, that all of the Saikas, hundreds of people, weren't his type, and that nobody could top Izaya, whom he hated so fiercely. Certainly nobody pondered on the reasons of such hate.

Let us look at the situation like this: it had been a very quick defense mechanism on both parts, perhaps. That their instant 'hate', was, in fact, one instant 'like'. Male machismo had converted this feeling; it had been a natural impulse, further fueled by their differences in upbringing, their respective personalities, methods of accomplishing things, and viewing this world. Here, in Ikebukuro, where such things as incestuous relationships and feelings somehow ceased to be taboo, but homosexuality not quite.

This is how they communicated, but neither actually wanted the other to be killed. Where was fun in _that_? It was entertaining Izaya, and certainly entertaining other citizens, to some extent. They felt flabbergasted and terrified at the same time. The look on their faces was worth it every time. And this great adrenalin rush that struck him every time, excitement similar to arousal. This bickering, this chase, those wonderful trash cans, oh, God! Shizuo was getting more and more inventive with every passing day. Though Izaya had to admit that his own pranks tended to go too far, sometimes. For instance, what if Shizuo hadn't managed to save his brother Kasuka from that lunatic he so conveniently sent his way? Framing Shizu-chan for this crime or other wasn't so harmful, was it? He always turned to be innocent, didn't he?

* * *

Once, when Shizuo did manage to go all the way up to his apartment, intending to blow it up with his bare hands, Izaya, leaning on the table, leaned forward and kissed him. The blond man immediately started cursing, threatening, and getting red from anger. His 'I'll kill you', repeated like some mantra soon stopped, when Izaya kissed him again, his look ironically sincere and tender. The man in the bartender suit stood still, eyes wide open in bewilderment. What was more, Izaya now wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I keep telling you how much I hate you, Shizu-chan, but you never listen to me. Nobody does." Shizuo still didn't know how to react, nor did he want to be aware of it, so he just turned around and left.

Sometime later, however, yet again caught by surprise, on his third visit, determined to kill Izaya for humiliating him like that, he made love to him. Izaya was purring like a cat, transfixed by pain on occasion, but still enjoying riding in his lap. Threats kept slipping from the brute's lips.

"I will definitely kill you for this" he hissed, but his threats fell on deaf ears. Izaya tangled his fingers in his hair, pulling him closer and kissing him deeply.

"Shizu-chan…" he moaned, the familiar smirk on his lips, admitting his weakness, and feeling less like the most loathed person in Ikebukuro. Whenever he addressed him this way in public, it meant he was lost for words, though most of the time he was very loquacious when talking to the blond youth.

The next morning caught Shizuo unprepared. When he recalled what had taken place last night, he froze, sitting on the bed, holding his head. Naturally, he wanted to banish the images, and destroy the place. His rage started blooming in his chest once again, but soon he was calmed down by Izaya's hands on his, and a singsong voice that said: "Come down for breakfast, Shizu-chan."

"Izaya." he removed Izaya's hands from his, looking at him angrily. "You son of a bitch." he began raging again. It resulted in Shizuo crushing most of Izaya's apartment, and fruitless attempts to catch him and crush him. It goes without saying that people talked about this for weeks, but they ascribed this incident as: Shizuo finally managing to reach Izaya in his lair, the most successful attempt at bringing this atrocious creature, Orihara Izaya, down.

* * *

"I guess nobody would believe us either way, even if we did it here and now." Izaya commented. They were in a gazebo, late at night, "But I guess that's a good thing, that nothing can break the myth." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess." Shizuo said. He didn't want to be there. "Well, if that's all you wanted to say, I'm off." This was as much as he could manage to keep the things civil.

"I really love you for your dumbness, don't you know that, Shizu-chan?" Izaya said. "Such a unique breed of protozoan and human. How is that possible, is even a bigger mystery than the smoke Celty emanates all the time."

"Yeah, whatever." Shizuo was already about to leave, the cigarette lingering between his fingers, as he gave out a puff of smoke. Abruptly, he stopped, and turned around. "Don't come to Ikebukuro anymore, will ya?"

"I can't promise you that, Shizu-chan, and you know it. " He stood up and approached the blond man. "People need their daily dose of entertainment, and I can't stand it if they stop talking about us. It's the only context where you and I go together, won't you agree?"

"I guess that's how it is supposed to be. And I still don't know what your point is." Shizuo pointed out, giving a shrug.

"But if one of us died, it would become extremely boring. What would be my purpose of going to Ikebukuro? Would you still be the strongest man in town? Or would we all sink into oblivion? This is what I would call 'symbiosis'". Izaya pointed out. "This is how you say you want it to be…Me not visiting your area. This is your idea of a peaceful life. But you so nonchalantly come to my place, to seek this one bit of thrill I offer every time I show in person in Ikebukuro. You can't live without me." those were firm statements on Izaya's part. Shizuo took a second to think about it.

"What do you want from me, then, Izaya? We slept once, what's the difference? Just act normally."

"How can you not see it?" Izaya felt powerless. "What, are you afraid of this all losing its charm? No one would notice anyway…Except for Karisawa, maybe…." Shizuo yawned.

"Cut the crap already, I'm losing my patience. I'm fine either way, as long as I don't get to see your ugly face in Ikebukuro. Or anywhere, for that matter. I'm losing my patience, so I'd better go now. You should be honored I didn't kill you today. But don't expect miracles to happen all the time." the blond said coldly, and left.

Facing this rejection didn't leave Izaya dejected, however. He knew that Shizuo would come to him again. Why wouldn't he? Izaya knew everything, and this was only the first stage, he contemplated. He found comfort in this conviction.

* * *

**The End**

**AN: Well, I think Izaya turned out a little OOC in the end, but not much, I hope. I would like to hear your opinion on this! Constructive criticism is always welcome. **

**Any typos and errors will be corrected later. **


End file.
